To Love Him Is To Become Like Him
by Authority Man 37
Summary: When Maurice had suddenly passed on, Belle mourns his demise. But when Gaston shows up and offers to help by taking her dad's invention to the fair, he spends some quality time with her and begins his secret plan by seduction. Later on, Belle slowly becomes just like Gaston. Alternate Universe of '91 Beauty & The Beast. Belle x Gaston pairing with pure lemon. Read & Review, plz!


**To Love Him Is To Become Like Him**

Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty and the Beast. Only the respective company, Disney does. What if, Maurice had suddenly passed away during his test run on his latest invention, resulting in Gaston secretly helping Belle by bringing Maurice's invention to the fair and seducing her? What if, Belle had become more like Gaston and accepted him while developing a new appearance and personality? This is an alternate story of Beauty and the Beast (1991 Version) with some OOC. Belle x Gaston pairing. Warning! This story might contain some lemon! Read & Review and please, no flames! Enjoy!

Belle couldn't believe her brown eyes. Her father's latest invention, a custom-made wood-chopping machine had actually worked. "It works!"

"It does?" Maurice ducked. "It does!"

"You really did it!" She hugged her father dearly.

"That settles it, Belle! I'm off to the..." But than, he stopped speaking and before he could even complete his statement, he collapsed to the ground and his face was stiff as a board.

"Papa?" Belle tries shaking his body. There was no response. So, she puts her ear on his chest to where his heart is. Than, she gasped in utter shock to find a horrifying result: his heart had stopped beating and with that, she screamed.

It was so loud that the townsfolk hero, Gaston and his dimwitted friend, LeFou, can hear it.

"That sounded like Belle."

"What could've happened?" thought LeFou, scratching his head in confusion.

By recalling his earlier insult on Belle's father's inventions, he decides to investigate the matter by heading to her house. He could hear Belle's miserable cries from the basement and by the time he went downstairs, he sees that Maurice is not responding and Belle continues to sob. But that wasn't the only thing that worried him. Maurice's wood-chopping machine just wouldn't shut down. "Belle, how do I turn it off?"

With tears in her blue eyes, she informs him. "Just...pull the lever down."

Taking her word, Gaston uses all of his strength to pull down the lever and causing the wood-chopping machine to turn off and lets out some steam. He wipes the sweat from his forehead. However, he became very shocked to see Belle's father, Maurice lying on the floor and not moving an inch. "Belle, what's wrong with Maurice?"

She turns to him with a look of misery on her pretty face. "He's...dead." Once again, she sobs onto her father's chest and continued on.

Gaston didn't know what to say. The girl of his dreams has lost her father, during his invention test and while they're inside the house, big dark clouds had covered the entire blue sky as the thunder roared and a flash of lightning bolted from outside with medium rain pouring down.

Several days later, Maurice's funeral was held and the rain continued to pour. All of the townsfolk were dressed in black to honour and mourn the loss of Belle's father, Maurice after an autopsy from a local doctor had discovered that it was a heart attack.

Belle cried the most by watching Maurice's body inside the casket being lowered six feet under. Unable to witness it any longer, she takes off from his funeral and headed back home.

With a deep sigh, Gaston shook his head. "Poor Belle. Now she's all alone."

LeFou also felt bad for Belle's loss. "Yeah, I feel the same way. That reminds me, does this mean that you'll..." Gaston cuts him off by grabbing him from the throat.

"Not yet, you idiot!" He pounds his acquaintance on the head and watches the undertakers pour more gravel and dirt onto Maurice's casket. Although that he mistreated him as a crazy person, he also respected him as a friend. By seeing the undertakers completing their work and Maurice being put to rest, he bends down on one knee and places a bouquet of flowers on his gravesite. He than makes a shocking proclamation. "Don't you worry, Maurice. I'll look after her."

A week later after Maurice's funeral, the townsfolk have resumed their normal day lives. Even Belle got back to reading her favourite fantasy novels, despite the loss of her beloved father. She glances at a photo that contained a picture of both her and Maurice smiling together. "Oh, Papa." She was about to cry once more until she heard a few loud knocks at the door.

She raised her eyebrow and walked up to her back door. By using one of her father's latest invention to see who is standing outside her doorstep, Belle looks into the visor to see Gaston standing at the door. However, there was something odd about him. His arms were folded and had a look of concern on his handsome face. So, she carefully opens the door and Gaston immediately walked right inside. "Gaston, what brings you here?"

"I'm here to..." Belle right away interjects him and realizes as to why he's here in her house.

"If you're thinking of proposing to me, think again!" She folded her arms and turns away from him. Yet, she unfolds them and walked up to the window. "Listen, it's been a week since my papa has left me and he hasn't sent his invention to the fair. Even if it was successful, it won't make me feel comfortable."

When Gaston feels pity for Belle's loneliness and her father's invention, this gives him an opportunity of not only bringing her late father's invention to the fair, but also to win Belle's heart and even her soul. "What if, I brought that to the fair, myself? Whatever the amount of gold they offer, we can share it. Sure, your father was crazy, but you gave him too much credit. I can still admire your body and mind. Yet, you can be so proud of what you can do with it, along with your imagination."

Belle became almost touched of his sincere words to her. "Oh, why, thank you." She turns around and confronts Gaston with a sly smile. "I suppose, you wouldn't mind if I admired my beauty."

"Not at all. I'm actually here to help. It's only fair." He was about to take her by the hand until Belle pushed it away.

"Wait, Gaston. I really need to think this over."

"Don't tell me that you're afraid of someone as attractive such as myself?" he said with a little tease.

Belle countered. "I'm being cautious. But, I could feel interested."

He nods his head. "That's good. As promised, I'll be transporting Maurice's machinery to the fair. This might take awhile and so for now, you should get back with your reading. But who knows?" He whispers in her ear. "We could have some fun time, when I get back."

She shoves him in response to his request. "Don't get soft with me."

Later in the afternoon, Gaston hires some of the townsfolk to lift and carry Maurice's wood-chopping machine onto his bandwagon with two horses in front. It was heavy at first, but with some much-needed assistance from Gaston and nearly everyone from town, it was carefully placed onto the back of the bandwagon. With a crack of his whip, Gaston commands his horses before waving Belle a small departure with Maurice's invention in-tow.

Over the past hour or so, Gaston has managed to locate the fair that Maurice was originally going to visit until his unfortunate passing. He had some much needed assistance from the attendees in order to lift the heavy machinery that was made by Maurice from the back of the bandwagon.

Before his arrival to the fair, he was given an instruction manual from Belle of how to operate the wood-chopping machine. Although it was confusing at first, but he was able to start it up.

It lets out some steam during the process and by placing some logs in-front, the axe came up and down until it was cut in two and placed accurately on-top of the other chopped logs.

Both the audience and the judges became astounded of the results and as a result, they all applauded to Gaston for not only showcasing the latest machinery, but also honouring Belle's father, Maurice by filling in his role for him.

Because of the success of Maurice's wood-chopping machine, Gaston was implored by everyone to sell it for a very hefty price. With a large bag of gold coins in his hand, he heads back to Belle's house for the latest results.

Back home, Belle is busy reading another fantasy book on a cozy chair. Before she did, she fed her fabled Belgian horse, Philipe with some hay and petted him.

A few minutes later, she heard some knocks on the door and she went over there to answer it.

It was Gaston and judging by the look on his face, she could tell that something had went down back at the fair. "So, how did it go?"

As he walked inside her home, he emptied the large bag of gold coins onto the Kitchen table. "Would this answer your question?"

When she walked over to the Kitchen table and witness the amount of gold coins that was accumulated, she became stunned to see that amount of gold coins in her own home. "My goodness! I've never seen that much money before! I hate to ask but, how much is there?"

He answered. "Approximately five-thousand dollars. Your father's invention has become a great success and because of that, I've donated it."

Even though that Belle became pleased of his noble efforts, she still wasn't satisfied of him. She sat down on the Kitchen chair and glanced at the large amount of gold coins that was made at the fair. "Gaston, that was very nice of you and all but, I'm more of an adventurer than being a rich tycoon. My Papa has been over-protective of me, since I was a little girl. It's true that many of the townsfolk think of me as a strange person delving into fantasies than reality itself, due to the fact of me not trusting anyone for that matter other than my papa. You know what I mean."

"I really appreciate your thoughts, Belle and I feel the very same way," he said to her.

"I understand. But..." she stopped in mid-sentence and tries to build up with a new one. "I wasn't trying to hide anything. I mean, how did we end up talking to each other like this since I've lost him?" She was about to hang her head down until Gaston puts his fingertips under her chin.

"Hold on. It sounds to me that you're suggesting about something important, Belle."

She folds her arms and continued on. "What makes you think that I'm suggesting about something important? Having to be comforted by a gentleman after the loss of my beloved papa and being rewarded with a large sum of money in order to be wooed by him? There's no way that I could ever develop any type of interest with you. My life is all about adventures." Much like from before, she turns her head away from him.

"You don't have to be so embarrassed of yourself, Belle. I feel like having an adventure myself...with you."

This made Belle's heart beat like crazy and a strong hint of redness was formed on her cheeks. "You do? I mean...how could you...Well, that's nice. Anyhow, I should go and clean up the place. It's quite difficult being the only person around here." As she starts cleaning up, she turns back to Gaston. "But...thank you for the chat. It was...amusing."

He placed his hand on her shoulder and made an offer to her. "If you let me stay here with you, your chores wouldn't be so much of a hassle with me around. It'll be easier that way, if you have some company."

"G-Gaston." She smiled back at him. "I...I really appreciate it." She instructs him of the flooring. "If you could do some sweeping, that would be great."

After he sees Belle head to the farmhouse where her Belgian horse sits, Gaston goes to work and begins sweeping the floor; ranging from the Kitchen, stairs and even the living room as he exits the dust to the outside. Right after that, he glances at the Kitchen window to see Belle feeding and grooming her pet horse. He became relieved that he sees Belle smile again.

Yet unknown to Belle, this is all part of his plan to have Belle in his arms. "Well, so far, so good. She's falling for it, quite easily and she doesn't even know it. As long as I'm with her, she'll be more than just being beautiful. She'll be more like me and have more adventures like hunting." He stared at the window once more and became highly interested of Belle's horse.

He exited out of the house and greeted Belle and her companion. "Greetings, Belle. First off, I'm done with the sweeping. It was a piece of cake. No one cleans better than Gaston." He ends his sentence with a laugh.

Philipe snorted upon his remark.

Gaston raised his eyebrow. "Say, do you mind if I could ride your horse? It's a very sturdy one, if you ask me."

She wasn't too sure of how he can handle her pet horse. The fear of having Philipe being mistreated very roughly by Gaston sent chills down her spine. She was just about to head back inside the house again, when Gaston informs her.

"I won't hurt him. If that's what you believe."

"Please don't be so abusive to Philipe. Me and my papa have raised it from the very beginning. I don't want to lose him as well. It would be too much for me to handle two losses."

As soon as he got on the horse seat, Philipe starts to whine and tries to get Gaston off his back. But riding horses is Gaston's speciality. With his level of experience handling with other horses, he wastes no time taming Philipe by motioning from left to right. After several minutes of riding back and forth, Philipe calmed itself down.

Belle couldn't believe her blue eyes. He had managed to tame Philipe with no trouble at all. "Gaston, I'm...speechless."

"Nothing to it." Before he pats the Belgian horse on its front side, he kisses her on the lips. He than instructs Philipe for some practice runs. "Care for a little stroll?"

Upon listening to his commanding words, Philipe nods his head and by pulling the harness from him, Gaston rides off with Philipe.

There was hardly anything that Belle had to say about Gaston not only riding Philipe, but also accompanying her. She puts her hand on her lips and felt the moisture from Gaston's mouth. She felt her heart starting to beat rapidly. That's when she discovered she's developing a deep attraction towards him. "Oh, my. Have I...really fallen for him?" Much to Belle's chagrin by feeling her heart, she has. "If that's true, than he's not so bad after all." A small grin had moved across her lips and when she received Gaston's kiss from earlier, her heart starts to fill up in a pure wave of darkness.

Throughout the past several months or so, Gaston stayed with Belle at her house and ever since Maurice's passing and donation of his wood-chopping machine, they have suddenly become very close.

Belle is slowly starting to become more and more like Gaston during her tenure with him. Such as when she was practicing her newfound skills with the bow and arrow, her white outfit with blue apron had started to rip apart due to the sudden growth of her breasts and backside. To put it bluntly, her waist had slimmed down and has grown an inch taller; nearly matching Gaston's height. Moreover, he suggested to her by doing some push-ups, chest presses, chest flies and incline presses; along with the surprising increase of her puberty.

It was from then on that Belle's appearance and personality changed completely. She has abandoned her traditional white outfit with blue apron for a unique and attractive appeal. She is now wearing brown boots with gold trim, black pants that stretched out her smooth long legs and nicely round buttocks, brown gloves and half-opened red outfit with gold trim that showed her cleavage with great curves and big bouncy smooth breasts. Because of Belle being more like Gaston and the fact that she has traded in her fantasy novels for hunting, it has made the Bimbettes very jealous and depressed. In other words, Belle has become from an ordinary fantasy reader into a voluptuous huntress.

Nearly two and a half years after Belle's shocking transformation, it was raining outside and Gaston sat in his bedroom.

After moving in from his pub and into Belle's house, it has now become a hunting playground for both him and her. Most of the animals that he hunted down over the years were decorated around the bedroom, living room and even in the Kitchen.

He looked out the window to see the rain pour down and recalled his role of helping Belle out. The time when she had mastered the bow and arrow technique by wrapping his arms around her waist and chanting some seduction words into her ears like _'Relax and be like me'_ , ' _Let go of your fear and you won't be alone anymore'_ and _'You're very beautiful like me, but I can make you even better.'_ He than remembers his promise to look after her by speaking to her late father's burial site, before he donated his wood-chopping machine at the fair and receiving a massive amount of gold coins.

Once he was done going down memory lane, he realizes that he has been dating Belle for a very long time and believes that this is the right time for her to be his wife. Consequently, he also shares his money with her and has no problem sorting out the fees and everything else.

Just than, the door was opened and in comes Belle with her new outfit. She's wearing the same attire like him, but more attractive such as her increased breast size with great curves and her buttocks. She closes the door behind her and walked up to her newfound lover with a sly smile on her pretty face. To make matters even more surprising, her brown eyes had been darkened and because of Gaston seducing her each and every day, she has become a much different person with a new personality and sexy body.

Gaston became genuinely pleased that his secret plan of seducing Belle while helping and dating her has become a well-rounded success. He was even impressed that she is grinning at him and before he knew it, she sat on his lap while he held onto her waist and sitting on the bed.

"I see that you're also beautiful like me." He glanced at her big breasts for a brief moment and looked at Belle. "Satisfied?"

"Of course, Gaston." She removes her gloves and begins feeling his muscled chest by opening his red shirt at halfway. "You've made me very happy to be with you." Her voice sounded raspy and it was from there that she has grown very enamoured to Gaston, much to his delight.

Whereas Gaston, he prudently responded. "Well, I'm glad that things have finally worked out between you and I." He proceeds with the next phase of his secret plan after kissing Belle on the back of her neck and than, he whispered into her ear once more by making a very, very interesting offer to her. "Now, my dearest Belle, are you ready to do...it? I know I am." As she got off from his lap, he removes his red shirt, pants and underwear to reveal his big penis and muscled chest and abs.

Upon staring at his naked chiseled body, she made a wicked smile and by fondling her breasts, she responds. "Yes, Gaston. Anything for you." She takes off her boots, strips down her black pants to reveal her vagina and leaving nothing on but her red shirt. That is, until she removes her trademark blue ribbon that tied her long brown hair and stretched down to her shoulder blades and back. She later removes her red shirt and unveils her newly nude body to Gaston. She walks up to him, while her breasts jiggled, she throws her arms around his neck as he threw his around her smooth buttocks and touches it. She laughed by tilting her head back and than, back at Gaston. Her new personality is now exactly like his and due to Gaston's deep seduction on her, she acts just like him. She than looks at him squarely into his eyes. "Take me, Gaston. I'm now yours."

With a wild grin on his face, he feels her smooth body and by cupping her face with his hands, he answered. "I was really hoping you would say that." He than finalize his plan by planting a deep kiss onto Belle's lips. She moaned deeply and felt his tongue exploring inside her mouth. Right after that, he released the kiss and pressed forward. "You have such good lips, Belle. Now, than..." As he cups her face once again, he locks his eyes with hers and seduces her once again but in a hypnotic way. "You have me and I have you. We were made to be together as a beautiful, sexy and naughty couple. You will stay and love me forever. Is that very clear, Belle?"

"Absolutely, Gaston. I will do whatever you want, my love."

"Excellent." By glancing at his big penis and later at her vagina, he makes an offer to her after he stroked her long dark brown hair and puts his fingertips under her chin. "Would you like for me to put my key into your hole and accept my proposal?"

She made a devilish grin on her pretty face and replied to him. "Yes, do it and I will marry you."

"Perfect." Now that Belle has been seduced completely from the inside and outside, Gaston scoops her up and shoves his dick right inside her vagina as she moans deeply by riding on it and thrusting it back and forth. He than plants another kiss onto Belle and held onto her sexy buttocks and her hair for support. Like from before, Belle can feel his tongue exploring inside her mouth and moaned very, very deeply, along with riding on his penis.

During their romantic moment, they both plop onto the bed and continue on with their sexual pleasure. Belle titled her head back, while riding on his penis and he held her arms for support. She kept on thrusting back and forth, while her big breasts jiggled up and down until she felt a small tingle inside herself. She went back to him with a dark smile and as he got up, he kisses her again and is now on top of her.

This is where the real fun begins for him. As he held her hands, he starts shoving his penis right inside her vagina repeatedly but slowly. With each thrust, her vagina became wet and she continued to moan. Than, after he thrusts his penis into her vagina hard, he bends down and begins fondling her big breasts. Belle giggled with delight of having Gaston fiddle with them and by cupping her breasts, he presses them and making the bed shake. By doing so, Belle lavished in sheer pleasure and tilts her headway back. After that, he lets go and starts licking each of them. Her nipple squirted out and he starts sucking on some breast milk. It was very rich and creamy.

"Oh, Gaston. That feels so, so good." She shuts her eyes, moaned again and held his hair while he continued to absorb more and went on to the next one. "Oh, Oh, yes." As she feels his muscled back and than his black hair, Gaston released his mouth from her big breasts and wiped the breast milk from his mouth.

"Was it fun for you, Belle?"

She smiled wickedly. "Yes, it was, Gaston. I really enjoyed it."

Much like what he did from last time, he cups his hands on her face and picks her up while his penis is still inside her vagina and already soaking wet. She threw her arms around his neck, while threw his around her smooth buttocks. "That's very good, Belle. You do indeed love me, do you, Belle?"

She stroked his muscled abs and than his chin. She later confesses. "Yes, I do, Gaston." She presses her lips against his and he fell right back onto the bed.

They both moan together in unison as they tossed and turned on the bed. As they release the kiss, Belle makes a surprising request. "Gaston, can we do this again?" She smiled seductively, while licking her lips. "I want more from you."

"Of course..." As he leans over to her face, he concludes his sentence. "My sexy naughty wife." Afterwards, he pressed his lips against hers once more and repeat the same sex method until they were both exhausted and slept together on the same bed.

The very sweet scent of sex had filled the entire bedroom.

Three years later, Belle and Gaston are now married as a newlywed. This had made the Bimbette sisters completely miserable and jealous, because of Gaston marrying Belle instead of them.

Both are now hunter and huntress by hunting down animals and other exotic wildlife with their trusted weaponry such as their bow and arrows and firearms. During their time as a newlywed, Belle had given birth to a healthy baby boy. It had the same eyes like Belle's, but with the same hair like Gaston's. Belle stated to Gaston that they should name their first child after her late father, Maurice. Although Gaston was uncomfortable at first, but he right away accepted it and continued to bear more children to Belle until they had six children together; four boys and two girls.

Gaston had finally won the woman of his dreams by not just by seducing her, but to also make her become more like him and that's what happened. Both he and Belle are happily together.


End file.
